


The Perfect Present

by LuckyREBD



Series: Birthday Drabble Series [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill for SkilledBEWD, for the Birthday Drabble Series.<br/>>> Jounouchi challenging Mokuba to find the perfect gift for Seto's birthday, not the most expensive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Present

“Of course I know what he wants! He’s my brother!” Mokuba huffs, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

“So then why are you here, asking me for suggestions? Hmm?” Jounouchi teases, ruffling the boy’s hair with a wide grin, “Look, you want the perfect gift? I’ll give you a hint. It ain’t expensive.”

“That isn’t a good hint at all.” Mokuba pouts.

“It’s the only one you’re getting. Now c’mon, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” As Jounouchi heads out, Mokuba flops down into one of the large living room chairs, kicking his legs as he ponders his options.

Not the most expensive.

Okay, that makes sense. His brother has almost everything anyways.

Jumping from the chair, his eyes light up excitedly.

That’s it!

***

“Mokuba?” Seto looks down at the empty box in confusion, wondering is maybe his brother had forgotten to put the present in the box in his excitement?

“It’s me!” Beaming brightly, Mokuba tackles his brother, “We’re going to the amusement park together, like you wanted when we were little.”

Icy eyes soften, and as Seto hugs back Mokuba knows he made the right choice.


End file.
